A Darker Twist
by Taka the Fallen Knight
Summary: Jak arrives in Haven alone but wheres Daxter. His past exposure to Eco has left him with a dark aura. How will losing his memory before arriving in Haven affect him. What happens when even his best friends betray him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my second fic, my first for Jak and Daxter. I have a plan set out for this fic and am going to update every couple of days. I would extremely appreciate reviews but I do not want any flames though will accept constructive criticism and anything else that will help me make this fic better. **

**This is a darker version of the Jak and Daxter adventures but it starts from Jak 2 and goes through Jak 3 and may go further. I have alot of ideas for this involving the different character involvements and couplings, a few of these ideas, people might not like but I'm pretty sure they haven't been done very often so I'm giving it a go, thanks in advance and please review  
**

* * *

Prologue

"For every age there is a time of trial" the old Sage walked towards his hut.

"The rocks faced such a fire before they were the strength beneath our feet" he retells of a great force that disappeared long ago.

"The plants braved vast winds before the roots gave us life" he approaches the youths that stand before him.

"As a sage of considerable years, I have only known of one such ordeal" he pauses for a moment before continuing, "Yet the hero it created was a champion for all time!" he was talking about the very teen in front of him yet he would have to go through a great pain before he found out. It was at this time that he noticed something in the boy that he had not noticed before. So small and simple yet clear for the eye to see, what he witnessed infront of him was a strange aura coming from the young hero. It was likely just the exposure to Eco that he had collected it in his body but there was something dark about it that he had not noticed until this moment. _'Bah, its probably nothing, we must continue'_.

**Samos' POV**

"Today's the big day Jak, I hope you are prepared... for whatever happens" the Sage looks the boy straight in the eye but the aura is no longer present. _'Hmph, thought so, your older than you think Samos if your starting to see things'_.

"I think I've figured out most of this machine, it is surprisingly easy, its almost as if it was made for me to understand" I look at my daughter my has she grown, she is looking at Jak. I know she is taking with him, it is obvious but I do hope his changing does not hurt her. She continues "I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab".

"Easy for you to say! We did all the heavy lifting!" Daxter announces while jumping into the machine and attempting to push one of the buttons "Daxter! Don't touch anything!" _'That annoying rat, he always does this. It was really Jak that had to carry everything but Daxter always takes the credit even when they were young boys. When myself and Jak first arrived here I met with the local sages and asked if they could hide the machine not knowing Gol would later betray us, not that it matters now this is the point where all our lives change and we must make sure that we perform in way the other us did when they sent me and Jak here'_. "Though the Prcursors vanished long ago the artefacts they left behind can still do great harm" I announced.

"Or great good! If you figure out how to use them" my daughter, always wanting to help.

"I've had some experience with such things. I know you you can make it work" I say to Jak. He looks at the machines for a moment then he touches the device labelled the _'Heart of Mar'_. The time map activates getting my daughters attention, "Interesting... it appears to be reading some preset coordinates...".

Suddenly the Rift Gate shifts and brakes away from the planks holding it steady. The Rift Rider too activates and proceeds to energize with the Rift Gate.

"Wow! Look at that!" All of a sudden small creatures begin to fly out.

"Finally! The last Rift Gate has been opened!" a deep, evil voice announces through the Gate.

More and more creatures pour out "Aaaagghh!! Waht are those things?!" Daxter screams.

"So this is how it happened..." I have always wondered how it came to be, now I have my answer.

Suddenly a huge creature pokes its head through the Gate revealing it huge upper body. "You can not hide from me, boy!" it roars.

"Do something, Jak!" my daughter cries, _'everyone always relies on Jak to do something. I wonder how long it will be before he realises this, I wonder what he will do. Sadly I know of the troubles he must soon go through, I do pity him and feel sorrow for the fact that I cannot warn him'_.

"What's this do? or that? How 'bout this one! Quick everybody push all the buttons!" the small rodent screams, until Jak slams his fist against the ignition, and suddenly the machine jolts forward just missing the creature and into the Rift Gate.

"What was that thing?!" Keira shouts above the noise of the engines.

"Hang on everyone!" I shout as the machine begins to tremble.

"YYAAAAAAHHHHH! I want off this thing!!!!!" Daxter yelled.

"AAAAHHHHH" Kiera screams just as a powerful bolt of energy swipes the Rift Rider and blows up sending us all in different directions.

"Find yourself Jak" were my last word to the boy, _'I do hope he will be okay, just because inour past he manages a great deal to save the world, it could still happen different'_. That was my last thought before the light faded and a familiar site was before my eyes, _'I am home'_.

I landed in the streets without to much trouble, I had landed in the water slums and I began to look around to get my bearings until I saw a great explosio in the sky and an object heading straight for me. I ducked down as it flew past my head and crashed into a building behind me. I walked over to the smoking crater when I heard a familiar voice, "That's the last time I ever, EVER! Touch any stupid Precursor crap!" My thoughts ran wild _'This can't be, why has this happened, he is not suposed to be here... I'm sure of it'_.

"Daxter?" I ask.

"Oh great, first we get in that stupid machine, then we get attacked by big, tall and ugly, then we get blown up, I fly into someones crappy excuse for a house and to top it all off I'm rescued by old green, could this day get any worse?" just as those words exited the small rodents mouth a Krimzon Guard troop carrier fly's past and slows down wile lowering its backdoor to let out its heavily armed cargo.

"I had to ask, what the hell do we do now?" Daxter asked while hiding behind Samos.

"I think we should move from this area Daxter, I know somewhere that we can go, come" I say while quickly heading towards the slums.

"Wait, we've never been here before how do you.." he was about to finish when he was cut off by Samos, "Nevermind I will explain to you later now we must leave!" at this they bot quickened their pace looking for a place to hide.

**Jak's POV**

The light tunnel collapses and I am open to the new view in front of me as I hurtle towards a very much built up area. My landing doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would and I manage to stand and look around at my settings. There are many people walking around, much more than I've seen in one place before. They are all wearing strange and different clothes and as I look down from the strange walk way I am on, I notice there are many queues of what look to be zoomers only much more advanced and some seem to even be able to hold more than one person. _'What is this place, I must along way from Sandover, I....' _but my thoughts are interrupted when I hear lots of commotion.

"There he is, move in!" I hear from a large group of men in red armour heading towards me. "Surrender!" one of them orders as they all point their rifles at me. _'Me? but what have I done?'_ I thought as one of them steps towards me, I notice that he is dressed much differently from the rest of them, it looked like he was wearing an odd racing uniform and a strange mask on his head.

"We've been waitng for you!" he says to me before one of, I presume soldiers steps forward and raises the butt of his gun, that was the last thing I saw before being knocked unconscious.

I later woke up strapped to a steel table. I noticed that I was wearing strange clothes and that the room around me was huge and had many things in it. I look up to see a pillar hanging over me, attached to it were many sets of what looked like extremely sharp needles. I inwardly gulped. _'Wear am I?'_. I then looked infront of me over to the far wall where I saw a large numbers of computers beeping and flashing.

Suddenly the large doors to the left of the computers and strange little portal opened revealing a very tall, heavily-built man with metal covering half his face and also carrying a huge sword on his belt and _'I recognise that other guy, he's the one that captured me'_ it was the same guy in the racing outfit and orange hair. They were both walking towards me.

"Well, well we are finally graced with your presence" the large man addressed me. "It took you long enough Erol, I was beginning to worry, now that you have found our boy here there is a chance that the Dark Warrior Program can now be a success" he turned his back to me so I looked at the one now known _as 'Erol'_. He was looking at the others back obviously not happy that he was getting made fun of in front of me.

"Yes my lord, Baron" replied Erol.

"Shall I start the procedure?" he asked, while pointing at me.

"Yes, proceed, we don't know how long this will take" the _'Baron' _paused then looked at me "but once we are done you will be just what we need" he nodded at Erol.

From here Erol appeared to climb down some stepa to a floor just below me, all I could see was the top of his head and him doing something, then suddenly the machine above me started to move and a strange metallic voice could be heard coming from it.

"Subject 219, procedure 1, Dark Eco injection cycle initiating" its steely voice said then what looked like purple electricity started to crackle from the ends of the needles as they neared my body. _'Dark Eco, injection, subject 219? what is happening?' _was the last thing I thought before I felt searing hot energy begin to burn through my body.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH" I screamed. It was so painful it felt like I was being held above a burning fire that was hotter than the sun except all over my body at the same time. Wave after wave pulsed through me, growing stronger and stronger as the seconds go by. _'How long am I going to have to suffer like this, how long as it been, it feels like eternity'_.

**NORMAL POV**

"Crank it up to full power" the Baron shouted.

"But my lord, this is his first injection, even men stronger than him cannot take that much after many injections" Erol pointed out.

"If this boy is as special as I have been told then he will survive, now do it!" Baron ordered.

"As you wish" Erol said before turning all the gauges on the control panel to full intensifying the injection beam.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Jak screamed at the top of his lungs as the pain he was going through strenghed ten fold. His body was in so much pain that it knocked him out so now his unconscious body was free to be experimented on.

"Is he dead" the Baron asked.

"No my lord, he is merely unconscious from the pressure his body is being put under" Erol answered.

"Good, finish here then put him in his cell, then get back to your duties" the Baron left without another word.

"Yes sir" Erol complied then waited until the injection was over, he dragged Jak into one of the cells adjacent of the injection pedestal. He throw the limp body in and commanded a bot to bring some gruel for the prisoner later on, then left with a smirk on his face knowing the boy had a long painful future ahead of him.

* * *

**So... what do you think so far? I'm pretty happy with that and would like to know what you think, the next chapter will be posted in a couple of days so please review and tell me if its good or bad.**

**'Taka' Fallen Knight  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, well theirs chapter two, longer tan the last chapter and right on time, thanks to all those that read my last chapter please drop me a few reviews to see what you think about it so far, gifts are on their way to you**,

**Chapter 3 will be up in a couple more days so you'll just have to wait which will give you plenty of time to read and review this chapter, enjoy!**  
**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**A year and half later...**

**Jak's POV**

I don't know how long it's been, it feels like an eternity since I first arrived here. The only concept of time I know is that the Dark Eco injections are getting longer and even though its has been the same pain over and over again, it is impossible to get used too. Every time it feels new and foreign. I can't stand it but there is no way out. I have tried and tried but it is not possible. They strap me down before I waken and afterwards I am too exhausted to do anything, even when Erol takes his rage out on me which now happens everyday, I cannot gather the strengh to fight back, I can barely eat the gruel that they feed me after the injections! They think that their "Experiment" isn't working. Every time the computer reports that nothing within me has changed but that is not the truth, I can even feel it now my body is still changing, the Dark Eco is somehow corrupting it, changing me into something that I do not want to become. I thought to begin with that all I would have to do would be wait for someone to come and help me, I mean they were my best friends but no, they have abandoned me here, even after I saved they're lives and everyone else back home they just decide to leave me to die. I never thought that it would happen like this, I thought I would die of old age having lived a long and full life, one that I enjoyed but was happy to leave because I knew that it was my time. I thought my death would be painless and peaceful but no, I am to die in a foreign land going through the most pain I have ever felt in my entire life something I doubt many have ever dreamed of going through. I can't take it anymore, I wish I could just find some way of easing my passing, something to make it go faster and not hurt so damn much. _'Dear Precursors please help, there has to be a better way'_ it's a useless thought but all the same I'm not likely to ask Erol or the Baron. They are all to happy to watch me suffer, it's sick is what it is. From what I have seen through the waves of pain while I'm being injected, it's like they are laughing at me, laughing at the empty shell I have become. I have a feeling that I'm starting to forget. There are things I don't seem to recall, peoples faces, past experiences, I can feeling it all slipping away bit by bit. My supposed friends, they are all I really can remember, it's weird to feel your memories disappearing. Things that you can clearly remember suddenly become blurry then vanish completely, the worst part of it is I don't care! I don't care that I'm having to suffer a long and painful death, I don't care that my friends have abandoned me, I don't care that I am forgetting everything that once was, I just want this all to end!

The hissing sound of the injection rooms doors breaks me from my train of thoughts, my eyes are blurry for a moment until they finally focus on a very angry looking, cursing Erol.

"Hello Eco Freak" he smiled.

"Did you sleep well? I hope so because now you are going to suffer!" he said to me plainly before turning his back to me and saying "The Baron blames me for you being a failure you know, he blames me for the fact that he has wasted a huge amount of Eco by injecting it into you just so he has something to fight the Metal Heads with" he turns to look at me. "He doesn't bother with the fool who said that you would be different and he doesn't bother with you even though you are the failure, you are the freak! I am the High Commander of the Krimzon Guard, I am the real protector of the people, not HIM!!!" he slammed his fist near my head at that last part.

"Is it a suprise that I hate him? Not even his own daughter trusts him, nor does she do as shes told. The only place where I can take solace is the track in the Grand Stadium and that mysterious new mechanic, she is quite something you know?" he was at ear level telling all of his problems. This happened regularly he would bare his soul to me as if I cared or listened if I had the choice, he always thought that he was the worse off, he never gave any thought to the person less then ten centimetres away from, but I suppose why would he ever want to help me?

"I think I'll make her my personal mechanic but first I'll have to eliminate her current driving team, yes that's what I'll do then she will be mine!" then he looked at me and I noticed something in his eyes. _'It's time'_ I knew it was coming, he punched me in the chest knocking the air from my lungs, then he unclasped my binds and dragged me by the hair along the narrow bridge to the open space between the injector and the opposite computers.

He threw me down hard on the ground face first. He then stamped on my back then kicked me in the side flipping me onto my back . He grabbed me by the collar then repeatedly started to punch me in the gut, again and again and again. When he finally stopped he dropped me on the floor where I started to cough up blood onto the grimy steel floor. He stamped on my back again then kicked me in the legs. He picked me up again then waited until I got my balance then he caught me across the jaw with his fist which sent me flying into one of the computer screens behind me.

I screamed in pain as he smacked my head of the screen forcing shards of glass into my face then he turned me around and he threw me into the computer itself.

"You fuckin Eco Freak! It's all your FAULT!!" at this he charged into me boot first, straight into my chest, breaking a couple of my ribs.

He backs away and I fall into a bundle on the floor screaming with the amount of pain I was going through.

"Thats it, cry like the wimp you are" Erol taunted me. He was finished beating me so he grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and dragged me to my cell and threw me in.

"Pleasent dreams, you freak!" was the last thing I heard from him as the cell door closed.

I managed to crawl into a corner and lay on my back, I could feel my bones grinding up against each other, it hurt but I wasn't worried. One thing that they hadn't noticed was that I have gained a limited healing ability. I am still left with scars and the damage can still be seen but the wounds heal all the same.

I fall asleep with one last thought in my mind, the faces of three people. Their faces were blurred but I could tell they were important to me. I fell asleep to my last memories slipping away.

**Half a year later...**

**Normal POV**

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGHHH" the young teen screamed as his next injection finished and the computer that controlled the machine could be heard. "Dark Eco injection cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged."

"Hmpp, Nothing! I was informed that this one might be different, why is this not working?" the tall Baron said while pointing at Jak's body.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your... "experiments" my lord, I did tell you that it was unlikely that any real change would happen in the last though weeks, we should have thrown him in a cell and left him and went on to the next subject" Erol joined the Praxis from where he was stationed at the controls to the machine then announced "I fear the Dark Warrior program has failed".

"Aaagghh!! You should at least be dead with the amount of Dark Eco I've pumped into you!" the Baron shouted while grabbing Jak by the collar and thumping his head down onto the cold steel table.

Erol paced back and forth until he finally turned back to the Baron. "What now? Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks" he looked at Jak "Without a new weapon my men cannot hold them off forever"

Praxis turned to his underling and yelled "I will not be known as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures!" he slammed his fist down on a computer, smashing it then turned to Erol "Move forward with the final plan!" he looked back to Jak "And finish off this "thing" tonight!" then he began to walk towards the exit.

Erol nodded "As you wish" he then leant over to Jak "I'll be back later..." and without another word marched out to catch up with his leader.

**Jak's POV**

I know what that means. It means its finally time, after all this suffering, after all this pain. I will finally be released from this torment and let go to the sweet relief of death. Although I know I am to die tonight I do wish I could take out my revenge. I would give anything to be left alone with Praxis, just five minutes, thats all I would need. I'm pretty sure that's all that's kept me alive, the thought, need and thirst to kill Baron Praxis. He is the architect of my pain. I can feel it now, the look on his face when I drive my sharpened claws straight into his stomach, then slowly pull them out then rip his head off. The amount of scenarios I have planned for him is unimaginable, some of them could make grown men cry by just hearing what I would do. The computer has still not noticed the power that has now evolved within me, its the real reason I'm alive. I feel it every time I am injected, the strength it gains. If only I could properly control I could break from here and destroy my captures down to the last man. I have tried every night since I remember to concentrate and channel it but I have never been able to sustain it for long, a few seconds at most but that would be all I needed for my transformation is indeed amazing from what I can remember. My skin goes pale, almost purple-ish, as does my hair. I grow two spiky horns from the top of my head, my finger nails lengthen to claws, my chest heaves with my heavy breathing for I lust to kill. That is another thing my memory, I have no trace of who I once was, which is odd because I can remember having a feeling that I am something more rather than the Baron's lab rat but for the life of me I cannot recall. Erol will be back soon and I will likely receive a hell of a beating because today is the last day he will be able to beat me like usual then he will likely kill me in a slow and incredibly painful way but from what I've been going through I doubt a little more pain will be too bad long as it ends in me being released from this cursed life.

The familiar sound of the hissing doors catches my attention and as I look up I see Erol walking towards me with a big smile on his face, _'I would to if it wasn't for the pain'_.

"Well, well Eco freak" he walked to the side of me "It looks like your time has finally come" he turned his back to me "I knew from the start that you would be a failure and that Praxis would eventually order me to terminate you" he turned back to face me "Now I am going to savour this for this is the last time I will get the chance" I hear him say just before he punches me in the face.

I feel him un-strapping the bounds that hold me down and I think that this would be the perfect time to strike just before he throws me to the floor and I decide that there is no point just take what he throws at me then await him to kill me.

_**"You don't really believe that, do you?" **_I hear a mysterious voice.

_**"You know as well as I do that you would give anything to be able to stand up tall right now and rip that snivelling little rat to pieces, admit it!"**_ then I realise the voice is coming from my mind.

**_"Yes you are right I am within in you but you have not given me an answer"_** is what it said next.

_'Yes I would give anything to kill him but what are you?"_ I thought hoping to be communicating with whatever this thing was.

_**"I... am the manifestation of the Dark Eco that flows through your body and not only has these injections strengthened me but so has your anger for the ones that have taken away your life" **_it said.

_'My life? Do you know of anything I have forgotten?' _I asked it desperate to reclaim what once was.

**_"No.. I was created after the damage was done but there is one thing I can do for you!" _**it said to me.

_'What? What can you do that will help me?' _I ask.

_**"Free you! I can free you from all this torment, it would only take a few moments! Please release me and I will take revenge upon those that have done you wrong" **_it offered.

I pause for a moment considering his offer, _'Okay, but only for a moment then return control to me, I want to take revenge on Erol myself and once that is done I want to go back to normal' _I replied.

_**"Your will be done, wait for a moment then I will give you the power to turn the tides of battle" **_once he had finished speaking I felt something within me click as if a lock had just been undone. It was subtle at first but eventually I could feel this dark power grow within me and it felt good! It felt as if I was being restored, as if all my apparent lack of wanting to destroy my enemies had flooded my senses and all I could think about was taking the life from them. It was at this moment that I realised that Erol had been beating me very badly and that if I didn't do something quick it would be the end of me.

"Come on, you little fuck... fight back" he punched me across the face again and I fell to the floor.

"For two years you have taken the injections and my punishments" he paused "You have to break some time" he said almost hopefully.

He threw another punch but suddenly my arm lifted and I caught his fist in mine. I couldn't believe it, by the look on his face neither could he. He threw with his other hand but I caught that too. He then tried to pull away but I held strong and I could feel the power within me strengthen as my hands started to crush his. He let out a cry as he fell to his knees when my leg suddenly flew upwards connecting with his jaw and sending him backwards into one of the computers, I slowly stepped closer to him. It was hear that the transformation finally began, the dark horns sprouted from my head as my skin went pale as if I was dead, my finger nails turned black and grew until they were long and sharp, perfect for gutting my enemies.

* * *

**Bit of a cliff hanger but don't worry you won't have to wait long to find out what happens, I hoped you all liked this chapter but please tell me what you thought, give me a few tips, drop me a review and i'll see you in chapter 3,**

**'Taka' Fallen Knight  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huge apolopies to everyone for the really long wait on this chapter, my internet broke down and i couldn't get it fixed until recently, I hope you all will still enjoy this story and give me your feed back whether you do or not, well hear it is the long awaited chapter 3 enjoy!  


* * *

Chapter 3**

**Jak's POV**

_'Not so tough now are you Erol' _I thought as I bared my claws while I slowly stepped towards my prey. I growled as I walked towards him feeling great power behind my finger tips, I can just imagine what it would be like to drag them across my enemies face and now is my chance, I don't have to use my imagination anymore. Now is the time that my revenge begins!

Erol tried as hard as he could to get a grip on the computers behind him but from the look in his eyes fear set in making this task impossible. I stalked forward now barely inches from him, he had given up trying to get up now locked in a frozen state as if he thought that if he stayed still I would not see him _'hmph, not likely'_.

"Nnn.. now.. now Jak, we... we.. can work t-t-t-t-thisss out! The... there's no need to do anything in haste" he stuttered while trying to find a way out. "What.. what is it that your going to do?" he asked although I'm pretty sure he already knew the answer.

_**"I'm.. mmmm... going.. to... kill you!"**_ it wasn't me that said it but all the same it was true, I have the power now.

My arm reached back on its own accord, and I realised that when it hit its mark it would be a killing blow.

_'No, I don't want to kill him yet, he must suffer'_ I thought trying to converse with the power in me.

**_'But it would be so much sweeter to do it now, you have no control anymore, I have waited long enough, you have freed me and I thank you but this is my body now!"_** it said back making the realisation hit me _'What have I done?'_. _**'Nothing and that is your problem, now give up you have no control'**_. _'Like hell I don't, I have not suffered two years of torture to be suddenly released and have my body taken away, you want this body, you'll have to fight for it'_ I replied gathering as much concentration and energy as I could trying to regain control. _**'What are you doing? You are stronger than I thought, Hmph it won't last'**_. _'We'll see about that' _was all I said back before channelling the energy I had feeling it grow. **_"Nooo... vile human.. you cannot do this! You cannot defeat me, you may have won this time but eventually I will break the barriers and then I will have no mercy on you, for you have shown me none' _**that was the last I heard of him yet the power he had was gone and absorbed into mine, I lowered my arm trying to come to terms with this power. I was still in my dark form yet the _'other'_ was gone. It felt good as I could finally feel the lust for terror return to me in full swing and not what was left over from _'him'_.

I must have been distracted for a while because suddenly I heard sirens go off, and when I looked at Erol all I saw was his enclosed fist connect with my jaw sending me staggering back but still in control, I was surprised more than anything but my anger returned and I knew what was to be done.

We stood staring at each other, his body shaking all over with fear, mine deadly still. I made a move towards him when the large doors behind him opened revealing a full squad of heavily armed Krimzon Guard soldiers.

Erol looked behind him then turned to look at me with a smile on his face knowing that I had little chance at this range to survive attacking his troops. My insides burst in a fit of anger as I realised that I had lost my chance and would have to escape. I sensed Erol was about to move so I struck out at him with an uppercut with my out-stretched claws ripping all the way up his front from stomach to nose. I could hear his twisted scream as I tore the flesh from his body and the movement of the blow sent him flying backwards into the guards breaking their line of sight giving me a chance to escape, though before I did I took one last look at Erol seeing him still alive I knew he would survive but be scarred, this would have to do.

I spun round and used my new finely keen eyes to look for an exit, I saw a small half-open vent on the otherside of the room. _'That will have to do' _I thought while hearing the sounds of the guards getting back up I made a flying leap for the opening. I made it easily and I ripped off the grate and climbed inside. I tore off another opening and crawled through the vent until I reached a grate which I easily pulled out the way and jumped down.

As soon as I landed I felt pain and weakness. I looked at my bloodied hands as they were returning to normal, which explained the loss in energy, I now new my escape would be harder than I thought.

I walked through a few corridors mostly unopposed because most of the guards were likely on a higher floor, I thought this until I turned a corner and was about to walk through an open door when I saw many dozens of Krimzon Guards blocking my exit.

_'Dawm it, what the hell am I supposed to do now' _I asked myself. _'There's no way anything but a Krimzon Guard is getting through there' _then it hit me. A lone Krimzon Guard approached where I was hiding likely sent to scour the corridors I just came from. When he passed I followed him quietly and slowly got closer to him then jumped and pulled his helmet from his head and with all the force smashed him off the wall.

He barely got a chance to scream when his skull collided with the wall and he fell to the floor in a loud clatter as the weight of his armour brought his limp body down.

I looked to the bloody wound on his head, he wasn't dead but he wouldn't be coming round anytime soon. With all the strength that I could gather I dragged him into a corner and as quick as I could started taking off his armour.

It turns out Krimzon Guards look just as ugly without armour as they do with it on, if I had more time I would have made him worse but I didn't know how long he would be out for so I quickly assembled the armour and put it on and damn it was heavy, I felt like I was giving a Yakow a kiddie back but I managed to balance myself and walk in a straight line, I picked up his rifle and made sure that the from the corner I dragged him into he couldn't been.

I walked through my originally intended exit into full view of at least twenty armed guards and they paid no attention to me, they didn't even look in my direction, I was happily surprised. I keep walking trying not to fall with the heavy armour on, I was about to step out the door when my luck changed, "Hey you!" I heard a stern, commanding voice come from behind me. I thought _'Should I risk? He could be talking to somebody else... I don't hear anyone else reply, if I keep walking hes not going to be happy.. ah damn it!'_. I stopped and turned round to see the whole room looking at me, one impeticular must have been the leader because he was not wearing a helmet and his armour was slightly different from the rest, where their shoulder plates merely carried the symbol of the Baron, his had crescent shaped blades arcing up from his shoulder plates, his helmet too I could see on the table behind him had another one of these crescent blades on it too and I noticed pieces of his armour were different from the others. His instead of blood red were a strange browny-grey animal hide and I could see on his arm guards what appeared to be the head of the creature that the hide belonged too, my observations were interrupted when he finally decided to speak, "If you could tear yourself away from gazing at me for one minute" he paused at the sound of chuckles coming from the guards behind him "Is there something funny? Your commander is near-mortally wounded by an animal and you all think it wise to stand around and laugh!" they immediately stopped and everything went quiet "I didn't think so, now if its not too much trouble, you have your orders now get to it" another pause and no-one moved an inche "MOVE!!!!" he roared. He calmed down and turned to look at me again, "I have enough men hear looking for the thing that attacked the all so brilliant commander, its a shame that he'll survive" I gritted my teeth at this although I new it to be true "I want you to go and patrol sector 3-B north in the water slums... understand?" he said to me continuing his stare. I nodded, but he obviously expected more that's when it clicked in my head _'Oh shit, he wants me to answer him, I've spoken before but only once, come on I'm less than a foot from freedom, I have to answer' _I cleared my throat "Yesss... ssir" I stuttered. He seemed happy with my response because he turned around and continued with what he was doing. I quickly walked out the open door to face the apparent hell-hole that is the Haven City Slums.

I felt the weight of the armour slowly sending pain through my body, _'I've got to dump this suit some place'_. I looked around until my eyes fell upon a small, dark alleyway, _'Perfect'_. I slowly walked over to it while trying not to gain any unwanted attention. I shuffled in and began to take off the armour. First I removed the helmet, then the shoulder plates, which are connected together in one piece with the chest plate as well_ -[I was thinking that if you look at the guards that their armour was slightly similar to an American footballers]- _after that I removed the smaller pieces like the gauntlets and shin-guards, all that was left was the under-suit. Thinking that the prison garb that I was wearing underneath it would give me away I kept it on but to make me fit in more I ripped the sleeves off and a quarter length of the legs and removed the red spikes from the boots, now from what I've seen I look more like I belong in the Slums.

I abandoned the armour then walked out onto the street while trying to think of what to do until I noticed an old man standing at the side of the street with a small child beside him, he suddenly spotted me and approached me,

"Hello stranger. My name is Kor. May I help..." he asked but I cut him off before he finished his sentence.

"You look like a reasonably smart man, I want information! Where the hell am I?" I asked while grabbing his collar and giving him a light shove.

"Well, my angry young friend, you are a "guest" of his "majesty" Baron Praxis, the ruler of "glorious" Haven City" he replied.

"I was just a "guest" in the good Baron's prison" I said, with the sarcasm dripping voice.

"Inside a cell, or inside the city.. walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners" he said to me from which I sensed some truth but there was something in his eyes I didn't trust, some sort of wall protecting whatever he was hiding from others, I knew it wasn't good but I hadn't a chance to do anything because I noticed from the corner of my eye a Krimzon Guard patrol heading straight towards us, "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time, I'd move on if I were you" he said while walking behind me as if I were a shield.

One of the Guards stepped forward to announce something "By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis. Everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspiscion of harbouring Underground fugitives. Surrender and die!" the last part made my train of thought flicker, _'Doesn't he mean or?"_.

I turned around to face Kor "Protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you!" he said. It was like music to my ears,_ 'a free excuse to slaughter Krimzon Guards, my day could be getting better'_. I turned to face the Guards that were walking towards me while cocking their guns, "Bring it on!" I whispered before charging the first guard and pounced on him knocking him to the floor and I manage to get in two punches before jumping to the next approaching guard knocking him out cold and repeating the process with the third but he saw it coming and grabbed my fist and threw me down to the ground this is where my reflex's kicked in causing me to forward roll and jump into the air dodging three incoming electrical blasts then breaking a guards neck with a round-house kick. I lost the momentum of my jump after that and fell to the ground and landed on my feet only to be faced with a rifle butt knocking me to the ground from here I met blow after blow from the Krimzon Guards kicking me in the torso. Every attempt to get up or break from this cycle I was forced back down, after giving up trying to get up I heard a voice in my head, **'Let me out!'** I gritted my teeth as the blows kept coming. _'What? no, you tricked me last time I will not fall for it again'_.

**'I am sorry I was drunk on power, it was the first time being in control, please I promise you I will not it again'** I paused to think for a moment, **'We cannot spare anymore time, your body is almost broken beyond repair, I could fix the damage while you take revenge' **It was right, I cannot take anymore abuse, _'Okay but as soon as they are destroyed I want you gone, understand?'_ I waited for its response **'Yes master, I will not disappoint you again'**.

As soon as it agreed I felt the pain that was burning through my body slowly numb and disappear and also a familiar power grow within me and surge to the surface, the change immediately took shape.

In my rage I didn't notice the guards recoil in the sight they saw before them giving me a chance to leap at them while they were in a frozen state.

Each guard got worse after witnessing comrade after comrade fall to my sharp, bloodly claws.

By the time I was finished this section of the street was littered with blood and shredded body parts.

My body returned to its normal state and I turned to see Kor inspecting me thoroughly.

"Very impressive. What you just did was very brave. This child is important" he pointed to the small scruffy kid next to him. "Hmph, he doesn't matter to me, what you said before about someone that can help me" I grabbed him by the collar "tell me who can help me... now!" I let go of him to hear his answer.

"If that is what you wish, there is an Underground group waging war against Baron Praxis! Its leader, the Shadow, could use a fighter like you. Go to the slums. Find a dead-end alleyway near the city wall. Ask for Torn. He can help you" and with that he left disappearing out of sight.

* * *

**Well, there you go, im not thst happy with it to be onest, but now its out so i hope you liked it if so drop me a review and tell me what you think, even if you didn't tell me where i went wrong, thanks!  
**


End file.
